Remember me, please?
by Ei chan-chan
Summary: Hinata, artis cantik dari konohagakure. kali ini bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke, akan melakukan perjalanan ke pedalaman untuk syuting Hinata berikutnya. Sasuke merasa syuting kali ini akan berbeda. apa yang akan terjadi?  CHAP 1.


**Remember me, please?**

**Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Hinata-Naruto-Sasuke**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo's, dll, dsb**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Siapa sih yang gak kenal Hinata Hyuuga?

Artis cantik dari negeri Konohagakure.

Terkenal, kaya, cantik, murah hati, dan pemalu.

Semua orang suka padanya.

Banyak wanita lain iri dengan kecantikkannya.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata? Apakah kamu tertarik untuk membintangi film ini?" tanya Neji, manajer Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat tertantang dengan film ini. Film yang tempat syutingnya di pedalaman. Aku sangat…." Kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata! Kamu itu ngomong apa? Aku tidak setuju! Kau tahu? Ini sangat berbahaya!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak.. ya tidak!"

"Sasuke… ku mohon…." Kata Hinata memelas.

Sasuke tersentuh. "Baiklah. Tapi aku akan menemanimu saat syuting."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? " tanya Hinata.

"Kau lebih penting."

Hinata blushing. Lalu Sasuke memeluk Hinata, "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu, Hinata.."

"Ehem.." kata Neji. "Sudah selesai? Jangan pacaran di depanku."

Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan muka yang memerah. Mereka lupa kalau disitu ada Neji.

"Karena semua sudah setuju. Aku akan bilang ke sutradaranya dulu. Dah.." kata Neji lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih blushing.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sasuke adalah pacar Hinata. Pekerjaannya adalah dosen muda di sebuah universitas. Dia sangat sayang pada Hinata. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata karena syuting film Hinata kali ini di pedalaman. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu tiba juga.

Hinata dan kru film sedang berada di sebuah kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau yang tidak berpenghuni untuk syuting mereka. Di perjalanan Hinata terlihat senang, wajahnya terus tersenyum. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit lega, tapi dia tetap waspada.

Saat malam tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Gelombang menghantam kapal yang ditumpangi Hinata dan Sasuke. Semua orang panik. Sasuke segera mencari Hinata. Dia mendatangi kamar Hinata, dia melihat Hinata sedang menangis di sudut kamar, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Sasuke segera mendatangi Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Tenang Hinata, aku disini.." kata Sasuke.

"Sa-sasu-ke aku ta-kut.." kata Hinata sambil menangis. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku disini Hinata. Aku disini."

Tiba-tiba kapal miring ke kanan, sepertinya akan terbalik. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke segera mengangkat Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar. Saat berhasil ke kabin kapal dengan susah payah, Sasuke melihat gelombang besar mendekat kearahnya dan langsung menenggelamkan kapal beserta penumpangnya.

* * *

"Nenek moyangku seorang pelaut, mendaki gunung lewati lembah," Naruto bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Naruto! Kalau kamu nyanyi terus bisa-bisa ikan-ikan pada kabur semua tahu!" teriak Kiba.

"Huh, iya-iya. Tapi dari tadi kita gak dapet ikan nih, apa gara-gara badai semalam ya?"

"Mungkin. Badai tadi malam, benar-benar hebat."

"Tapi kalau gini terus, kita gak bisa makan dong Kiba? Kapan kita dapat ikan?" kata Naruto cemberut.

"Ini resiko kita sebagai nelayan, Naruto. Kita harus sabar." Kata Kiba.

"Huh. Eh lihat disitu ada sesuatu yang mengapung, kira-kira apa ya?"

"Coba kita lihat."

Mereka berdua mendekati benda itu. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut.

"Hua! Itu manusia!" teriak Naruto. "Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Tenang Naruto. Sebaiknya kita angkat orang ini dulu." Kata Kiba.

Lalu mereka berdua mengangkat orang itu. Ternyata dia seorang perempuan. Mereka terpesona dengan paras wajah gadis itu, tapi mereka segera sadar dan segera mengecek apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak. Ternyata….

To be continued

**Hai-hai semua!**

**Sudah lama saya tidak aktif di FFn lagi, hihihhi**

**Maklumlah orang sibuk.. *dipukul***

**Untuk fic ku yang "Akamaru" hm… sudah update! Silahkan review ^^**

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa review fic ini ya? Please…**

**Mungkin banyak salah EYD atau salah penulisan, harap di maafkan, bagi yang mau kasih masukan, dipersilahkan. Yang mau nge-flame, sebaiknya jangan, aku anti-flame. Hehehehe**

**Review please?**


End file.
